fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
“What It Feels Like For A Boy”
“What It Feels Like For A Boy” is the unreleased studio album by Jordanian singer and songwriter Mars Twain. It was composed and produced between the time periods of September 14, 2002 and December 12, 2003. The album was planned to be released as Twain’s twelfth studio album,sometime in 2004. The album was described as a “darker”and “progressive” sequel to Twain’s previously released eleventh album, “Am I A Boy”, but was never released. Background In September 2002, Twain spoke to Access Hollywood in a rare phone call interview. Twain explained that they were writing songs for their twelfth studio album during the Asian leg of their “Am I A Boy Tour”, that wrapped up in November 2001. After the tour had ended, Twain retreated to their lakeside cabin home in South Lake Tahoe, California. The phone call was the first time that the public had heard Twain’s voice since the end of the world tour in November. Twain abruptly ended the phone interview and Twain alleged in a later interview that it was due to the phone service being poor and cut out. On October 31, 2003, Twain made a surprise appearance in the radio station of Los Angeles Z100-FM to release a demo of a new ballad song titled, “X”. Twain had recorded the track live with their band during the tour. The song speaks of breaking the gender and sex roles of a heteronormative society. Twain explained, “Sometimes I’m feminine and sometimes I’m masculine, please don’t try to label me.” Twain also revealed that they wanted the song to be the first single of their upcoming album, revealing the title What It Feels Like For A Boy. Twain further revealed that in hopes the album would be released, “probably before winter time, or maybe sooner.” Twain announced that the album was created in isolation and would be co-written and produced by American singer-songwriter, musician and record producer Linda Perry. What It Feels Like For A Boy ended up unreleased, as it was Twains’ ‘most personal album’ that was more introspective and described as a “healing process” by Linda Perry in an interview with TIME magazine. Perry also stated, “Mars wanted the songs to discuss themes of self-respect, feminism, fashion and breaking LGBT stereotypes, but ultimately it was all for Mars to heal and empower themself, and that’s perfectly fine!” 'Confirmed songs and tracklisiting ' According to The American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers, twelve songs were registered with Twain as a performer and were presumed to be recorded for the What It Feels Like For A Boy album: 1. UP! (Intro) 2. I 3. See You 4. In Lake Tahoe Dreamz 5. Fashion After All (Interlude) 6. Watchamacallit (Featuring. DMX) 7. Immature Kouture 8. Polaris 9. Alien (Interlude) 10. Man On the Moon 11. Karen 12. What It Feels Like For A Boy *Track 5 contains a sample of ‘Edible French Chic’ by Madison Avenue * Track 11 contains a sample of Mother by Donna Lewis All songs were leaked in 2018 in 30 second snippets but the full versions of these songs have yet to leak. In January 2019, Twain sat down with Oprah for an exclusive interview, when asked about the album by an audience member, Twain responded, “That album means so much to me,probably the most important album I’ve ever made, maybe someday I will release it just for kicks.” Twain also explained the title comes from a quote in the book, “The Cement Garden”, and is a reflection of what life feels like for an LGBTQ sexually ambiguous individual. Jordan Betancourt Category:Music Category:LGBTQ Category:Pop